Itchy Arm
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Tyler did something dumb now all he wants to do is itch under the cast... To bad no one will let him! And where did they get the duct-tape? Read and Reivew


I dont know what the hell this is or where it came from but... yeah

here is another story about... well nothing but blah....

This did not turn out the way i wanted it to... so yeah

Any way read and review

* * *

"Stop itching it, Baby Boy." Pogue droned, eyes never leaving the monotone teacher. Next to the biker, Tyler let out a dramatic sigh and dropped his right hand. A dark blue cast was wrapped around the younger teens left hand; a result of his and Reid's latest stunt involving a ramp, Tyler's hummer and roller blades.

* * *

~~~~~~_Flash back_~~~~~

Two wooden ramps sat on either side of Tyler's over sized hummer, that mass out side of the Garwin home. Pogue and Caleb raced up to the manor, just as the youngest son had taken off from from the first ramp.

"Tyler," the older teens yelled, jumping out of Caleb's mustang. The brunette was shocked by call, and caught the edge of the second ramp on his way back down. Tyler fell forward and rolled to the bottom of the slope. The younger teen continued till coming to a slow stop at the bottom.

"Baby Boy." Reid yelled, the three older sons sprinting to their fallen friend. Tyler laid face up in the dirt left hand brought up, and held to his chest. A small grown slipped through his lips.

Pogue, Reid, and Caleb gathered around the youn ger man. Caleb was the first to pull himself together and jump to action. "Tyler, what hurts?" Caleb asked, falling to his knees and placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

The brunette pulled back with a light moan. "My arm," he hissed, eyes closing with pain.

Caleb nodded in understanding turning his gaze up to the middle sons. "Reid run inside and grab Tyler some ice. Pogue can you get his blades off?" The two nodded in response, Reid turning and sprinting up the front steps of his house, Pogue fell to his knees and grabbed a hold of Tyler's nearest roller blade.

Once the blades were off, Tyler's Nike's were placed on his feet and ice held firmly placed on his arm, Tyler was aloud to stand from the ground. Caleb badgered the youngest about any other injuries while Reid and Pogue discussed what hospital to take their injured brother too.

"Guys I'm fine." Tyler whined stomping his foot the regretted it instantly. Pain shot through his arm from the vibrations in his stomp.

"We'll take him to the ER." Caleb stated, "We can take my car." he added pulling out his car keys. Pogue and Reid nodded in agreement, all three turning, heading straight for the silver mustang a few meters away.

"Guy's I'm fine!" Tyler yelled after them. Three ignored the younger boys calls, instead Pogue and Reid climbed into the back of the car.

"Come on Tyler." Reid called leaning out the door.

"No!" The brunette snapped back, frowning at his brothers stubbornly.

"Get in the car, Tyler." Caleb commanded playfully glaring at his younger bother.

"Don't make us come get you." Pogue warned, Tyler could see the teasing gaze through the windshield.

Tyler waited for a moment complicating how far he would make it before his brother would ketch him, but decided against it because of his throbbing arm. "Fine!" He exclaimed, "But it want this to go on record I am okay, and don't need this!"

"Sure Tyler." Caleb chuckled sliding into the drivers seat. The youngest son, trudged the short distance and with as little speed as possible he opened the passenger door and climbed in. Pogue, Caleb and Reid waited silently as Tyler slammed the car door shut, then buckled his seat belt. With the click of the belt buckle Caleb hit the gas and sped down the Garwin's driveway, kicking up a cloud of smoke from the dirt road, shooting through the front gates.

The four sons of Ipswich spend over two hours in the hospital that night, waiting for Tyler to get his x-rays and have the cast put on. Caleb spent the time lecturing Reid about safety and thinking before acting. Reid glared back at the oldest bitting his tung from retorting. Pogue spent his time watched the scene with amusement. Every so often Tyler would appear, only to be lead away again a few minutes later to a new waiting room or doctors rooms.

By the end of the night Tyler left the hospital with a cast on his arm, pain killers in his pocket and brothers in tow. The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the mess back at the Garwin mansion. Well really Caleb, Reid, and Pogue cleaned Tyler watched from the front stairs, under order from the doctor and Caleb.

Once the mess was cleaned and Tyler's hummer was free of the ramps the boys trudged into the Garwin family home, where the boy spent the night dreading school the next morning.

_~~~~~End flash Back~~~~~_

* * *

"What did I just say Baby Boy?" Pogue smirked, glancing over at Tyler just in time to see the younger boy drop his arm in a hurry.

"Pogo it itches!" Tyler whined, curling his lips into a pout.

"I don't care, you know what the doctor said. It's going to itch but you have to not mess with the cast or your arm wont heal right." Pogue lectured, squinting at Tyler in warning. "So stop it." He snapped, slapping Tyler's hand that was inching to the plaster mold.

"Fine." Tyler pouted, cross his arms over his chest, turning back to the teacher. Pogue smiled tossing another glance over to his brother. He saw Tyler's fingers creep down his arm to the edge of his cast, they skimmed the gap between his arm and the plaster around his wrist.

The older son sighed and grabbed Tyler's good arm, pulling it away from the cast. "I told you to stop." Pogue stated, picking up his pen and jotting down the notes he missed while talking to Tyler.

"Pogue how am I supposed to take notes?" Tyler asked, trying to tug his hand free with out causing a scene.

"Baby Boy, your left handed, you can't take notes anyways." Pogue chuckled, pulling lightly on Tyler's good arm. "And I told you to stop now you loose your arm."

Tyler opened his mouth to argue some more, only to be interrupted by the bell signaling the end of class.

"Come on sir itches a lot," Pogue began shoving is stuff into his backpack, "Let's get to lunch." The biker grabbed Tyler's good arm once more and dragged the smaller boy out of the room and down the hall. Coming to a stop only when they reached the son's usual lunch table.

Caleb, Reid, Sarah, and Kate already say waiting for the two. "Sit Baby Boy." Pogue commanded, shoving Tyler into his seat but tightening his grip the boys hand.

"You know Pogue I am going to need my arm back at some point." Tyler commented, looking over his shoulder at the long haired teen.

"Nope." Pogue claimed, slipping into the seat next to Tyler. The other members watched with amusement at the banter of the middle and youngest son.

"What are you going to do Christopher?" Tyler continued, raising his eyebrows settling on his brother with a challenging gaze.

Pogue brushed off Tyler's threat, with a smirk of his own. "Duct tape." He announced holding his hand out to the table of friends. Before the youngest could protest someone had wrapped their arms around his torso, from behind, forcing his both arms to his side.

"What are you..." Tyler cried, a look of shock on his face. His eye's widened as Pogue unrolled part of the silver duck-tape.

"Hold him still Caleb." The biker commanded, placing the start of the tape in the middle of his chest, and wrapping it around his younger brothers body. A few minuets, about thirteen wraps around Tyler, and one roll of tape later; Tyler's right arm was stuck firmly at his side.

"You know I could just use and get out of this." Tyler wailed, wiggling frantically to escape.

"No you wont." Caleb warned, shooting a warning look at the youngest teen. "You shouldn't use Baby Boy."

"You shouldn't duct tape your younger brother either." Tyler shot back, "Yet here I am with one free arm, looking like mummy."

"You will live Ty." Reid laughed slapping his best friend on the back.

"At least you still have your left hand free." Kate offered, giving Tyler a friendly smile.

"Hey Simms, nice tape job!" Arron Abett Yelled passing by the son's table, "Trying out for museum of ancient fags?" The bully and his grew laughed slanting away. The group of friends glared at their disappearing backs.

"I hate you all." Tyler moaned slamming his head on the picnic table. The rest of the group laughed in response. "Can you please set me free?" he asked, voice muffled by the table.

"Nope." Pogue answered, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "I told you to stop itching."

Tyler moaned into the wood, making a silent pledge to never do something dumb and dangers again... at least until his wrist is better, and the guys are off his back.

* * *

Not my best... but it is done and i thought i would post it... so i have posted it...

REVIEW PLEASE... it shows your love!

I have wiped out recently... while in gym class so now i can't move my elbow far, and i sprained my ankle and my knee is twice it's size... So i am not in the best shape :P

Any way Review Please!

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
